All That Matters
by UniGirl
Summary: It takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies. It takes even more courage to stand up to your friends. Ray's lost everything that ever mattered to him. He only lives for his friends. What if he loses them too? [some RayMariah fluff] [Complete]
1. The Assult

All That Matters

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I wouldn't be on FanFiction. Instead I'll be rich.

Authors Notes: 

For many a review, suggestions, inspiration, and most importantly for sticking by me whenever I needed encouragement, this is dedicated to **Britt**. I know I've given you lots of special thank you's but that's not enough for how I appreciate you. I really hope you like it.

ADVERTISEMENT 

So anyway, I am also working on a Ray/OC fic for all those Ray/Mariah haters, [no this is not Ray/Mariah fluff. It suggests the pairing] which is called Eternity is Forever. So check it out. It's okay even if you like Ray/Mariah I have nothing against the pairing, though I'm not exactly obsessed over it…even though I like Ray. And of course I like reviews…Ask anyone how happy I get over reviews… [hint, hint]

*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

Chapter 1.

The First Assault

            "Good Night"  Ray said, and then went to bed

            One by one, the lights flickered off, not knowing what was to come a mere few hours later.

            Outside the White Tiger Village, numerous figures crept close.

            Ray woke up to the sounds of screaming. He immediately bolted out of his bed and grabbed the top like object beside him. 

            "RAY!" A high pitched voice called out to him. "THE VILLAGE IS BEING ATTACKED WE NEED DRIGER LIKE RIGHT NOW!!!"

            Ray ran outside with the swiftness of the tiger he was. There was fire everywhere, and it was chaotic. 

            He joined the Chief Elder in barking out orders. "HEAD NORTH. QUICKLY" he shouted. 

            A girl came up behind him. 

            "Yes Mariah?" he asked

            "EARTH TO RAYMOND KONG OUT HERE YOUR VILLAGE IS BEING ATTACKED!!!" she screamed.

            Ray blushed slightly. Oh yeah. He took out the top thing [Okay you all know it's a blade] he had rushed out with earlier and attached it to a launcher. 

"GO DRIGER!" he screamed pulling a ripcord.

This was the moment both the attackers and the people of the village waited for. To his people, Driger was a new hope for them so that they could get their precious village back. To the criminals, Driger was their prize for attacking the village.

The white tiger shot out of the centre of the blade. Behind him, he heard Mariah pull her ripcord.

"GALUX" she cried. Her cat like bit beast appeared and started charging at the attackers with Driger. 

In seconds, Ray and the White Tigers' bit beasts were all out, defending their village as Ray, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Mariah, and the village elders helped the people escape. 

            "Keep on them Galman!" Kevin called out to his monkey bit beast. 

            Ray led two elderly men up the steep path to the neighbouring mountain.

            "You can make it…" he grunted.

            A year later, [or what seemed like it,] most of the fires were put out and most of the people were safe. Unfortunately, all the houses were destroyed and the attackers weren't finished yet. So of course, Ray wasn't either.

            "DRIGER FINISH THEM OFF!" All of them roared attacks and the five bit beasts went on the offence. There was a blinding flash of light. Then four bit beasts returned to their blades. 

            "Wait? Wasn't there supposed to be _Five_ bit beasts?" one of them asked.

*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            Ten hooded men went into a building on the outskirts of the White Tiger Village. 

            "You got it?" a person was sitting in a desk, hooded also. 

            "Yes." He took out a contraption and it glowed slightly. Just enough for each of them to make out a bit beast struggling in bonds of white light.

            Then, without warning, the leader reached out his hand and slapped the person in the face.

            Everyone backed away as the victim gingerly put a hand where he had been slapped.

            "You fool…" he hissed, "That is not what I want."

            "Wh-What?"

            "That is not the White Tiger."

            "But look at it…It looks perfectly like Driger to me."

            "Driger's glow colour is green. You ought to have known that."

            "I did…" but before he finished, he got slapped on the face.

            "Look at the bit beast."

            All of them looked. "its glow colour is…pink."

            "Exactly you fools."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ray looked up to the sky. It was five years since his team…the BladeBreakers, first met, and over this period of time, Ray had learned to trust them. Even Kai, the cold hearted leader. He took out his blade. 

            /Driger could you do something for me?/

            /Depends what it is./

            /Could you…could you contact Dragoon, Draciel and Dranzer for me?/

            /Why would you want to do that?/

            /Just tell them that I need them really badly./

            /that I'm in trouble?/

            /Exactly./

            /Aren't you forgetting someone?/

            /Who?/

            /Guess./

            /Hilary doesn't have a bit beast, Driger./

            If Driger could shake his head inside the bit chip, he would. /Think computer./

            /Dizzi?/

            /Exactly./

            /You can't contact a computer./

            /Really?/

            /Okay if you can then it won't hurt./

            In a flash of green light, Driger disappeared from the bit chip.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hi Kai," Said a voice behind him as Kai was walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

            He kept on walking. Wyatt was probably one of, if not the only, person on the planet he truly cared about. It was because of him that he faced a severe mental injury, and also because of him that Wyatt, to this date, had not truly recovered. He let the boy follow him into his dormitory. 

            "Wyatt." He said.

            Wyatt's friends were outside the dorm, obviously jealous. They had thought Wyatt delusional the day he met Kai, since he was totally obsessed with the teen. Now, though, once they found that Kai actually cared [for once], they envied Wyatt day and night, teasing him about it.

            Wyatt sat on the bed and looked around, not really talking, until Kai politely asked him to leave. He sighed and went out the door, followed by the two boys, jeering at him.

            Kai didn't know why he had asked the boy to leave. He was his only company nowadays, besides, of course, his bit beast Dranzer. He went up to the roof, planning to get some training done.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Driger thought it would be best to get Kai first, since he would be prompt and he had little other distractions. He looked around to find traces of Dranzer, and after stopping for a moment, he took off again in the direction of Russia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "TYSON!!!" Hilary screamed at the boy.

            "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!" 

            Everyone laughed. Even in twelfth grade, Tyson had not worn out his old habits of constantly being late for school.

            Hilary, of course, was Head Girl. Duh. Who else would be? "YOU'VE GOT DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY MISTER."

            Everyone laughed. It was common knowledge that Hilary had a major crush on Tyson and vice versa. Except none of them admitted it.

            "But I've got a beybattle today…" he broke off and put on two puppy dog eyes. He knew that Hilary had a soft spot for Blading especially if Tyson was there.

            "DON'T PULL THAT ON ME THE BATTLE CAN WAIT!" 

            Now Tyson was in trouble.

            Kenny sighed

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay I know I didn't do a Max scene but oh well. How do you like it so far? It's mainly introduction. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I CANT WAIT THREE CHAPTERS BEFORE I GET REVIEWS LIKE IN EIF. SORRY!!! 


	2. The Calling

UniGirl: Hi. Hi whatever. I'm kinda feeling like Bla. And I'm kind of sounding like Feya now. No that's not a good thing. Ya

Okay I'm gonna get…Tyson to do my disclaimer

Tyson: *is stuffing face with food*

UniGirl: Kai, can you be so kind to stop him eating?

Tyson: *spits all food out* NO NOT KAI!!! 

UniGirl: *laughs* Okay do the disclaimer

Tyson: STUPID DISCLAIMER UNIGIRL DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING. THERE! Can I eat now?

UniGirl: Here *hands dish of dessert*

Tyson: YAY! *stuffs face*

UniGirl: *smirks*I've poisoned it.

Tyson: *anime fall*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai shook his head. _Why did I send Wyatt away? He's the only person I  care about…at least at the moment._

            Dranzer replied, /Kai, stop doing that to yourself./

            /What?/

            /Blaming yourself./

            /I did hurt his feelings./

            /How would you know about feelings, you don't have any./

            /DRANZER!/

            /Okay Driger came today he wants to talk you let him?/

            /Fine what does he want?/

            Driger's voice drifted into the room as Dranzer's blade glowed green. /Ray asked me to get you./

            /And?/

            /Well, he's having some troubles back at the village./

            /And why should I care?/

            /Awww…C'mon Kai, we all know you care./

            /Dranzer shut up./

            /Well we do./

            /Okay Driger. Tell Ray to be expecting me./

            /When?/

            /Depends on if Dranzer's willing to carry me through the Neveaci [1][ne-VAY-che.]

            /I am./

            /Okay then I should be there in the next five minutes./

            /You know, Kai, you were always a light packer/ Dranzer said as Kai picked up his blade, a spare set of clothes [I know they don't change.], some blade parts, and stuffed them into a bag. Then he picked up a small photo album, looked at it once, and stuffed it in. 

            /You set?/     

            /Ya whatever./

            Dranzer spread her wings and looked for the Neveaci. It was how the bit beasts could travel halfway across the world in five seconds. Literally. But it was dangerous and if your bit beast [and you] didn't hang on, you'd probably lose your life. Or worse. Fall into another world with no way back.

            The doorknob swung open. "Where are you going Kai?" asked Wyatt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Max placed Draciel down on the counter. Then he went to the cupboard for some juice. The bit chip on the counter glowed.

            /uh Draciel?/

            /Urgent message from Ray./

            /Or Driger you mean?/

            /Ray, Driger, what's the difference./

            /THERE IS A DIFFERENCE/

            Max put a hand to his head. 

/Sheesh you didn't need to shout Driger./

/So anyway Max?/

/yeah?/

/Ray's recruiting the Bladebreakers./

/Oh really? Why?/

/There have been some…problems back at the village./

/Right so you want me to come?/

/Exactly. According to Dranzer Kai's already on his way. I got him first seeing he'll be the most prompt. Now I'm going to try Tyson./

/Good luck./

/Yeah I'll need it./ Driger produced a low growl in his throat and went off.

Max ran down the stairs. "Hey mum."

"Hmm?"

He ran and gave her a hug.

"What is it?"

"Ray needs help. He's the Chinese boy."

"Oh so you've got to go."

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"When?"

"Right now."

"How are you going to get to China?"

"Draciel takes care of that."

Judy looked like she was going to respond, but Max ran back up the stairs. 

"All ready?"

"Guess so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Driger ran through the swirling winds around him. _Now for the hardest part._ He thought. _Must Tyson always be a git?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Tyson ran out of the dojo and into his room, slamming the door. 

            Behind him, he heard his grandfather. "HEY DUDE! YOU COME BACK HERE!"

            _Why can't my grandfather act normal like all other grandfathers do? _ He asked himself.

            /would you rather have him for a grandfather or Voltaire?/

            /STOP MAKING ME FEEL SORRY FOR KAI!/

            /I'm not trying to./

            /JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DRANZER DOESN'T MEAN I NEED TO LIKE KAI!!/

            /you can be friends, can't you./

            /look Dragoon, I've tried./

            /YEAH THEN TRY HARDER!/

            /LIKE THAT'S EASY!/

            /Um boys?/

            /Oh hi Driger./

            /Um..Dragoon…you have a crush on Dranzer? HA! I TOLD HIM SO!/

            /YOU- told Kai?/

            /no I told Ray./

            /Phew./

            /so why are you here?/

            /Ray wants to get you back at the village since he's got troubles. Bit beast troubles./

            /Fine. When's the plane?/

            /Nowhere soon. That's why I want to ask Dragoon of a favour./

            /YOU WANT ME TO CARRY THAT PIG? ON THE NEVEACI?/

            /Yes./ 

            /WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT FOR ONCE?/

            /Look, I hope Tyson will contact Kenny and Hilary. I'm carrying them. That's why I'm staying in your blade until you bring me back to Ray./

            /ARGH NO!/

            /You have no choice./

            /DRIGER!/

            /Hey just this once. Okay? Ray's in really big trouble./

            /you are so self centred./

            /Whoa wait-a-minute. Ray's in really big trouble. Someone's trying to steal me. They've already stolen Galux. And now we need the Bladebreakers together and YOU ARE REFUSING! So who's self centred?/

            /YOU!/

            "Sounds a lot like Tyson and Hilary." Said Dizzi. Kenny came into the room followed by Hilary and Tyson who glared at him. 

            /No Dragoon's even worse with Dranzer. He just confessed to Tyson he's got a crush on her./

            "Right." Said Dizzi sarcastically. "And Kai and Tyson will be sleeping in the same room tomorrow. 

            /Gosh Dizziara do you have to be that sarcastic?/

            "What?"

            /Kay guys, are you coming or not?/

            /Fine. As long as I don't carry Tyson./

            /Alright. I'll carry him. You carry Kenny and I'll carry Hilary./

            /WHY DO I CARRY KENNY! YOU ARE SO SELF CENTRED! BIT BEASTS ARE NOT MADE TO CARRY HUMANS!/ 

            Being that Tyson was the only one that could listen to the conversation, besides Dizzi, there were no smart alec remarks from Hilary. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _Why isn't Kai here?_ Ray wondered. _Driger said he'd be here in five minutes. He's never late. _

            "Hey Ray." Said a cheerful voice behind him that told him this clearly wasn't Kai.

            "Max?"

            "How's life?"

            "Not looking too good." Ray managed a smile.

            "Right. So what's happened?"

            "I want to wait till everyone gets here."

            "Then you're going to have to wait a long time."

            "I'm surprised Kai isn't here yet."

            "He probably doesn't care."

            "No. He might be grouchy and secretive, but I don't doubt his loyalty to the team."

            "You know him best."

            "Meaning I don't know him at all."

            "I think Dranzer's the only one that fully understands Kai."

            "True."

            Mariah and Kevin went out of a hut. "Oh hi Max."

            "Hi."

            "Everything fine?"

            "Driger's still with the boys but otherwise, everything's okay. You?"

            "How could she be fine?"

            "I already miss him."

            "Galux?"

            "Yeah."

            Ray put a hand to Mariah's shoulder. "We'll get him back." He whispered.

            "Right."

            A sharp cold voice cut through the silence. "Tyson's coming in case you're wondering."

            Ray spun around. Leaning casually against the trunk of a tree about two meters away was a teenage boy. His hair was blue and grey, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

            "Oh hi Kai. How long have you been here?"

            "A bit after Max came."

            "How are you?"

            "Why do you care?" he glared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            PHEW FINALLY! This is going to be a very short fic I think. I won't update as often as EIF since I find that easier to write. Well, till next time. Ciaoz

            Britt: Glad ya like it. There won't be OC's in this fic. Sorry. I have too many characters as it is. 

            Freedra Kyes: Thanks ^___________^ 

Super_Barcelos: *death glare* I know after watching all that beyblade I still can't perfect my death glare. Picture me trying to do that and get a good laugh. Oh and those comments sound [and probably are] fake. 

[A/N: Okay this person never watches Beyblade, uses FanFiction.net only to flame people, reviews before he/she reads the story, and things like that. I know this person. And if he/she ever reviews me again, I will be genuinely surprised.]

            So anyway I don't think I'll be updating any time this week or maybe even next week but definitely not this weekend. Yeah I'll be busy. If you want to know why see my bio.


	3. The Challenge

UniGirl: *looks at reviews* WOOW Sorry for taking such a long time I was busy with my other fic. Yes I like that one better still…but this ones exciting too I just haven't done all the plot yet…hehe 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Max looked a bit taken aback. "Of course I care."

            "Whatever."

*************

            Meanwhile, someone else was having trouble.

            /AH STUPID FAT TYSON!!/

            /WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT DRAGOON??/

            /YOU!/

            /DRAGOON YOU STUPID…/

            /Cool it you two./

            /I'M TIRED OF YOU TELLING ME TO COOL IT!!!!/

            /I'M TIRED  OF YOU COMPLAINING!/

            "What's going on here?" asked Kenny. 

            "Let's just say that Dragoon and Tyson aren't on the best of terms."

            "Right."

            /Fine. Fine Fine Fine. I can't handle you two any longer. We land and you can carry Kenny Dragoon./

            /Thank you Thank you!/

            "Translation Dizzi?"

            "Driger's officially blown."

            "We're going to land and you're supposed to ride Dragoon."

            Kenny almost dropped his laptop.

            "WHAT?"

            /What's wrong with me?/

            /Well you bucked me off a few times./

            /You can't fall off the Nevaeci./

            "Are you talking about me?"

            "Yes."

            "Gosh!"

            "Try putting yourself in my shoes for once."

            "You have no shoes Dizzi, you're a computer."

            "KENNY!"

            "Right sorry."

            A few minutes later, Kenny was on Dragoon, clutching his precious laptop to his chest as Tyson was on Driger.

            It didn't work. 

            "So Tyson, what have you been doing."

            "None of your business Hilary."

            "Really it isn't?"

            "No."

            "We'll find that out soon enough."

            "Right."

            "Look, before I had perfect grades. Perfect everything. And then you come in and get me involved with this STUPID sport of Beyblading and now my life's been taken away."

            "It's not my fault. You can quit whenever you want! I don't care."

            /Tyson. That's. Not. Very. Nice./

            /Since when were you my father?/

            /Never but at least I teach you manners./

            /DRAGOON!/

            Driger sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Oh here they come now."

            Driger landed and immediately ran over to Ray. /Please. Please don't make me do that again./

            /Oh C'mon it wasn't that bad?/

            /RAY!/

            /Okay thanks for the favour. Do I really want to know the details?/

            /Depends on you./ 

            /Spare me./

            Kai closed his eyes again.

            /DRANZER!!!!!!!!!!/

            /Get off me./

            /Huh?/

            /Get off me./

            /Why?/

            /Just do it./

            /Dranzer/ Dragoon said in a whiney voice.

            /Kai do I have permission to hit him?/

            /Fine. Whatever. Do you really need to ask?/

            /TYSON HELP ME!/  

            Tyson snickered silently. /As if/

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ray made them all dinner. Tyson wolfed it down while Max ate all the sweet parts, Kenny glanced at Tyson once in a while, Hilary glared at Tyson constantly, and Kai and Ray didn't eat at all. 

            "Where are we staying?"

            "Here. I hope you don't mind."

            "So what's been going on?"

            "Tons. I'll get the White Tigers in here when we explain."

            "Okay."

            "Hey Kai why don't you eat something?"

            "I'm not hungry."

            "He hasn't changed much." Tyson whispered to Hilary who nodded vigorously. 

            "I heard that." Kai got up and walked from the table. "When you're ready, you can come get me." 

            The Bladebreakers distinctly heard the door creak as he walked outside. 

            Kai sat on the ground as Dranzer flew out of her bit in a blast of light. 

            /Why can't I be normal like all of them?/

            /Kai, you're Kai. You are yourself./

            /But I can never fit in. And I can't bring myself to tell them./

            /You don't have to. Ray, for one understands what it's like to stand apart./

            /Still I…/

            /Just be yourself Kai./

            /Look, they all think of me as an untrustworthy cold hearted person./

            /They have reasons to./

            /But I do care./

            /Yes. They know that./

            /They do??/

            /Well not really. But if Ray called you during this time of crisis, then he must…/

            /Maybe. But I still can't help thinking they just want me for my skills, or…/

            /Cheer up./

            /I guess you're right./

******Flashback******

            [A/N I'm sure the wording isn't completely accurate but bear with me.]

            "Really?" Kai asked Mr. Dickinson.

            "I was hoping you would be their captain." He said, indicating the group of boys on the stage.

            "Please?"

            "Please Kai?"

            "Yeah sure whatever."

            "YAY! Thanks Kai." Tyson held his hand for Kai to shake.

            Kai glared at it. "Just because I'm on your team doesn't mean we're the best of chums. Happy Birthday. Enjoy it because training starts first thing tomorrow morning." Then he walked out of the stage.

            Mr Dickinson smiled. "That's my Kai for you."

******* End Flashback ******

*******Flashback******

            "Hey Kai, Thanks for standing up for us back there."

            "Yeah I guess you're one of us now."

            "Forget it."

            "Huh?"

            "I did it because no matter how much I don't like it, I'm part of the team. And if you guys lose, then I lose. With that my hopes of being World Champion." He walked away.

            Behind him Tyson stuck his tongue out and Mr. Dickinson laughed.

******End Flashback*******

******Flashback*******

            "To you blading is a game."

            "It is."

            "To me it's different." 

            "What?"

            "I blade for family honour. 

******End Flashback******

            /See what I mean?/

            /Kai, it's okay. You're you./

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Sir, the Bladebreakers have been reunited."

            "Perfect. Proceed as planned."

            "Yes sir."

            In the dim room, one could just make out the back of a chair as another person walked in. 

            "Hello."

            "Hello. So what are the Bladebreakers up to?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai walked back into the hut. 

            "Right on time."

            Mariah looked at Ray. [A/N I am Chinese but I don't know if they speak Mandarin or Cantonese or Shanghainese or any other dialect. And sorry if its not exactly correct since it's impossible to make it exactly the same. Well almost impossible.]

            "Oa yee gah hoi tsee ah,"

            "Yeah. Fine."

            Mariah took out her blade. "It started with the village getting attacked two days ago. We, as in the White Tigers and Ray, were out there trying to fend off the attackers as our people escaped."

            "It was hard. There were a lot of them" said Kevin.

            Ray, Mariah, Kevin, Gary and Lee continued explaining, each one elaborating on the other's sentences until the story was finished.

            "We think they wanted to take Driger."

            Suddenly the lights went out. "We do." Said a cold voice from a corner. 

            Ray attached Driger to his launcher. "What?"

            "We do want to take Driger."

            "Well you aren't."

            "Who said so?"

            "Me."

            "Come out here you coward."

            A tall teen walked out into the tiny patch of light cast on the ground by the full moon through the windows. 

            "Who are you?"

            "Names mean nothing. I'm here for your Driger."

            "Oh yeah?"

            "And we're going to beybattle. Now." With that he took off.

            "Where are you going?" Ray ran after him.

            "Ray wait for us." Called Mariah as they ran after him.

            Ray followed the boy into a forest clearing where he found a beystadium. He was already there. Ray set his Driger and prepared for launch. 

            "RAY!" a shrill high voice caught his attention. 

            "Stay out of this Mariah." He called back.

            "What your friends to help you? You're the coward now."

            Ray's eye twitched as his fangs elongated and his eyes turned feline. "Ready to lose?"

            "Not as ready as you are."

            "LET IT RIP!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hi again. Sorry for not updating. I've been…occupied with other things. Thanks for the patience AND THE REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*passes out cookies* Poor Kai. DOESN'T HE REALIZE THAT ITS HIS STAND APART PERSONALITY THAT HAS ATTRACTED HIM ABOUT A MILLION FANGIRLS???????? I should write a fic about Kai finding out about his million fangirls…nah too busy. SOMEONE HERE WRITE IT FOR ME!!!

*glompz Kai*

Kai: *sweatdroop*

            Britt: OC's are a pain. But when you manage to develop them well, then they're really fun to write. But the hardest part is getting started. You should write a fic. They're fun. But you start to crave reviews and live off them. It is a bit discouraging at first if you don't get reviews like *ahem* me *ahem* Not your fault tho…^______^

            Tomgirl27: That's why you memorize Icy's site! Anyway I've told you that much. I'd choose Voltaire. ANYTHING TO BE RELATED TO KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glompz Kai* KAI!!!!!!! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR KAI! Driger did have a headache. Actually it was you who gave me that idea.

            Reiven: I don't have anything against OC's. Go look at EIF. It's basically centered around OC's. But I disagree that people use OC's for romance. It's used often and I get really annoyed but they can be used in other ways too. What I have big things against is yaoi. It isn't a year later. Where'd you get that??? Well…thanks for the reviews! Romance does need to be left to other shows. Beyblade…isn't supposed to be about romance. It's supposed to be a kid show and kid shows…aren't romantic. I'm not fond of romance. I try to add a bit in places, but not a lot. Nothing that goes as far as kissing. Maybe glomping people since I do that to Kai often, but yeah…

            LadyofAnime: Sorry about Max. I like Max it's just hard to write him with his mum and the All-Starz. I don't know why. But did you read Chapter 2?? Mariah…'s upset. Duh. 

            The Tigris: YOU'VE REVIEWED!!!!!!!! *Glompz* Well this will happen. And anyway you'll have to wait for my next update. I think I'll update EIF first though…          

            Nessi: Did you get my email? I had this up for a while. Dranzer/Dragoon…Maybe. But it gets more complicated. Cauze now you know Dranzer doesn't like Dragoon…


	4. The Loss

UniGirl: sorry for taking such a long time. Seriously I am. Okie Dokie to the fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let it Rip!" Two blades, one black and one grey, flew into the dish. 

The boy snickered. "Why do I waste my time? It is a lose/lose situation, Ray."

            "What?"

            "You'll find out soon enough."

            "Rats. Driger attack!" he ordered

            "Ray don't do it, he might have something up his sleeve."

            "Be quiet Kenny. I know what I'm doing."

            "Be careful Ray." Said Mariah.

            Driger headed towards the other blade. The boy smiled as it jerked out of the way.

            "What?"

            "Attack!" he said.

            "DRIGER!" Ray screamed for his bit beast, and it emerged. 

            The boy smirked. Ray was falling right into its trap.

            "DRIGER TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" 

            Driger charged toward the other blade, ready to slash it into pieces. 

            It did. The blade cracked and flew out of the dish. 

            "There. Now do you think Driger is yours?"

            the boy smiled.

            "Why are you smiling."

            "Look at your Driger."

            Ray did so, just in time to see it get captured by a machine in a nearby tree.

            "I told you it was a lose/lose situation, Ray. Did you listen? No."

            "How could you?" asked Hilary, "You can't do that, Ray won fair and square."

            "Open your eyes, girl. Welcome to the real world. There are no rules."

            With that, he jumped up onto the tree, grabbed a little black box, and ran off. 

            "Come back here you…" said Tyson. 

            "How could they do that?" asked Lee. He started after the boy. 

            Kai, who hadn't spoken until this point, walked towards him and grabbed him. 

            "What was that for?" 

            "Let him go."

            "Why? He took Driger."

            "If we pursue him, we might fall into another trap. Let them approach us first."

            "Right."

            Meanwhile, Ray was trying desperately to get contact with Driger.

            /Driger where are you?/ /Driger!/ /DRIGER/

            Mariah walked up to him. 

            "Did you find him?"

            Sadly, Ray shook his head. 

            "Let's go home and work from there." Said Gary

            "I can't wait till I get my hands on that kid. I'm going to knock the stuffing out of him." Said Tyson, looking back at the woods.

            /Tut tut tut, Tyson. Aren't you being just a wee bit ego centric?/

            /Dragoon, we don't have time for this./

            /Really?/

            /Yes./

            /Then when's the right time?/

            /How's never?/

            there was no reply.

            _Ha, I got rid of him_ thought Tyson.

            /Guess again./

            /DRAGOON!/

            /ouch you didn't need to shout./

            Max had been quiet for the whole time. 

            /Draciel you have anything?/

            /Dragoon and Tyson are arguing again./

            /Why do you listen to these things?/ 

            he abruptly felt Draciel turn very red.

            /I just overheard./

            /Right./ 

            /You know what you're thinking,/

            /First you interrupt Dragoon's private thoughts, and now you do mine./

            /Anyway, it just might work. You could tell the gang afterwards./

            /Yeah, Draciel, you're always so calm and collected. How do you do that?/

            /Go ask Dragoon./

            /ha ha. Is Dragoon all you ever think about?/

            /No. I think about Dranzer sometimes./

            Max sighed. 

            /It's no use. He likes Dranzer./

            /I don't get how you could like him./

            /Me? Like Dragoon? No way./

            Max smiled weakly.

            / You're not your cheerful self today./

            /took you long enough./

            /That sounds like something Dizzi would say./

            /I'm worried about Ray./

            /I knew that./

            /Good then stop acting like you don't./

            /Ooh one of your freaky mood swings again?/

            /Draciel…/

            Draciel was a very caring and understanding bit beast, but sometimes she would get annoying. 

            /Okay I understand./ 

            /Good./

            Mariah sat down beside Ray in the house. She knew exactly how he felt. She had lost Galux too. What was worse was that they couldn't contact the bit beasts. 

            "I blew it." Said Ray. "I let the whole village down."

            "You didn't Ray. We'll get Driger back."

            Ray sighed. He wished he was just as confident as Mariah was.

            Outside, in the tiny warehouse, a teen walked in to faced a man.

            "What does he want now?"

            "Nothing too much for you, my child."  

            "What?" 

            "Take the three other bit beasts without a fight. Without them knowing. Use this."

            The man dropped three objects into his hands. Each was in the shape of a bit chip, with symbols so expertly engraved onto them, they looked exactly like the real ones.

            The teen smiled. "Consider it done."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sorry for the short chapter. This will be a short fic. Maybe two or three more chapters and I'm done. 

            Reviewz: 

Evillive: it would help if you gave me a url. Thanks. I would like to read it but I can't find it. Oh and please tell me the correct wording, I'd like to know just for the fic. Thanks.

Britt: Oh and also about the fic you could write it and me edit it just because I am so terribly busy I hardly have time to update my normal fics. Thanks

Tomgirl27: When will you update? Anyway I know I respect those who don't like Kai that much and anyway my latest obsession is Tala. Yup. I'm that kinda person. 

The Tigris: I see you did upload the story. It's good except for the tiny hint that I gave you on my review about yaoi.

Sorry for chopped up responses just to get this up quickly. 

            


	5. The Friendship

UniGirl: Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with so many other things it's not even funny. Also I've gotten like two reviews for this chapter and I'm just so sad…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Chapter 5: The Friendship

            The sky was dark. The moon shone bright above all else. In the shadows, a figure moved. Then it did again. He was a dark haired teen, more short than tall. He moved swiftly and silently. The only sounds one would hear were of the wind whistling. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai sat in a corner, neither tired nor awake. Dranzer was peacefully sleeping. He, he brooded on the day's loss. Ray had won. And still they took Driger. And that boy. That boy was very brutal. Sure, life wasn't fair. But if you were doing a sport, you had to play by the rules. He didn't. Silently, he smiled to himself. If  Dranzer were here, she'd make a wisecrack about him not being exactly nice in the beystadium either.

            He was sitting very still, his head on his arm that was resting on a bent knee. The other one was stretched out in front of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The teen padded onto the roof. He listened for any sounds. He heard snoring. Smiling, he started walking again. A board creaked. He stopped. Well, you can never be too sure, he thought as he took a spray can and put it directly above the chimney. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai heard a creak. He jolted upright and then relaxed. It was probably just a small mouse. His eyes swept the floor. Tyson was over on his back snoring. Ray in a corner, rolling over to get a cool spot on the pillow. Max faced the wall, and Kenny was curled up in a ball.

            He looked at the clock. The hands told him it was midnight. He was to wake up at six. He could stay awake for another hour. Slowly, he started to rise from his place to get a drink from the jug in the kitchen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The boy sprayed the chemicals out of the chimney. Then he jumped down. Pulling on a mask, he walked into the rooms, careful to spray the chemicals everywhere around him.

            After walking for about thirty seconds, he arrived at the room the Bladebreakers were sleeping in. It looked like they were all sound, and he was about to enter as a tall figure in the back of the room started to rise. Aiming his can through the crack in the door, he shot three small squirts into the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            At first, Kai felt nothing. He walked past the sleeping bodies towards the door. Then he started to feel a bit woozy. It was such a new feeling to him, a person who had survived on three hours of sleep when he was only seven. He fought the urge. 

            Suddenly it felt like the room had heated up. The air around seemed so humid. He started walking again, but his legs felt so heavy. Kai tried to shake his head and think of other things. It didn't work. There was only one thought in his mind. _I'm so sleepy,_ he thought. His eyelids drooped. His brain stopped working. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The teen smirked as he watched Kai slump to the ground. Then he walked in. First things first. He dragged Kai, who was in the middle of the room, back to the corner where he had been. He started on him first. He searched the other's clothes and sheets until he found what he had been looking for: A smooth blue blade. Grinning, he took the bit chip off of it, and rummaged in his pocked until he found one identical. Then he replaced it onto the blade.

            He did the same procedure to the rest of the Bladebreakers minus Ray and Kenny. Then, he walked to the other room, where the White Tigers were staying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ray. Ray. RAY!" Ray opened his eyes. Mariah was shaking his shoulders. Hilary was watching nervously.

            "Wazzamater?" he asked groggily.

            "It's almost noon and you haven't waken up yet."

            Ray sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around.

            The first thing he was aware of was Tyson snoring. 

            He thought to wake Max and Kenny up first. 

            "Why are we still sleeping?"

            "Yeah."

            "I don't know. It's not like me to sleep in."

            "Look at Tyson."

After trying different techniques, they dumped the jug of water on him. 

            Tyson spluttered. "What was that for?" 

            "It's almost noon."

            "Really?" 

            "Yes."

            "I wonder why Kai didn't wake us up at six."

            "Really." All four of them looked toward the window, expecting to see him training. 

            "Wait. Isn't that Kai?" asked Hilary.

            Beneath the window was the teen, his head on his knees, his breathing even and regular.

            "Wow. For once I'll be able to wake him up." Said Tyson as he ran over to him and started tugging at his scarf.

            Kai made no move to stop him, but suddenly, his foot reached out and tripped him. 

            "What was that for?" Tyson asked, rubbing his bottom.

            "Pulling my scarf." He said before walking out the door. 

            "Breakfast?"

            "No thanks."

            "I can't believe it. That mental kid turns down food." Said Tyson in awe. Then. "Aw who cares. All the more for me. Race you to the kitchen."

            Kai sat on the grass outside the house. He had slept in. Why? His mental alarm clock always woke him up at around six. Seven at the latest. He had done a pretty good job covering it up, but no matter how good a liar you would be, you would never be able to fool yourself. _What's wrong with me? _He asked. Last time he remembered, he was going to get some water. And then he sort of blanked out. Then he realized something was wrong. 

            Where was Dranzer? 

            She was always with him, in his pocket. And with all this thinking, she would have been sure to say something to make him feel better. He reached into his pocket and instantly felt something different. As he withdrew Dranzer, he noticed that the blade felt like a hunk of metal. Usually it as warm. He looked at it. The bit chip was still there. 

            /Dranzer?/ 

            no response.

            /Dranzer?/

            Again no response.

            /DRANZER!/

            He paused, but no response.

            /DRANZER IT'S NOT FUNNY./

            He waited for his bit beast's voice of _Haha Kai I tricked you._

It never came

            There was one more thing he would do to test if it was Dranzer or his bit beast was really gone. He removed the bit chip from the blade. Then he held it between his thumb and index finger on both hands.

            If the bit chip broke, then it would be a fake. An expert engraving. He had long since learned that bit chips were indestructible unless there was a bit beast inside. 

            He took a deep breath and bent the piece of metal.

            It broke easily. 

            Kai stared in shock at the two halves of the broken bit chip. It had all fit together now. Why he had slept in. The gaps in his memory. 

            He stood up and started walking towards the house. 

            Tyson was stuffing his face with food as Kai walked in. Ray knew there was something wrong as Kai didn't even bother to glare at Tyson or announce they were to start training. After what had happened yesterday, it didn't seem very Kai like.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "Oh. Nothing."

            "Look. I know there's something wrong. Have something to eat." 

            "It's okay."

            "Okay then at least tell us what's wrong."

            Kai looked up and tried to glare. Then he walked past.

            Ray had seen that failed glare. Kai's brown eyes, which usually showed no emotion, were, for the first time, looking…sad. 

            He ran after the blue haired teen. "Look. We're here for each other."

            Kai stopped. "Leave me alone." He said.

            Ray stepped back. Then he noticed his team mate's voice was shaking ever so slightly. "Kai. It's been years since we've gotten together. I trusted you guys with a task that means my life and everything I ever cared about. You made a good show of yourself this morning. But I know you were sleeping until Tyson came."

            Kai made no reply.

            "Kai. What I'm trying to say is that you can't…shouldn't shield yourself from us forever. That's what friends are for. You are supposed to be able to tell us everything."

            Kai finally stopped, but did not make eye contact. "Ray. You might consider yourself my friend, but there's only one I tell everything to. And that's Dranzer." It was after that he realized his voice had broken and he started running. Along the path, he took something out of his pocket and dropped it on the floor. 

            Ray heard it too. He ran after Kai until he stepped on something and slipped. He got up to look at what he had slipped on. He picked it up and examined it. Then his heart broke for his friend. It was half a bit chip, with the head and one wing of a phoenix. Kai had his way of telling them things. He pocketed it, and, head low, walked back towards the kitchen.

            "What's up with Kai?" asked Max.

            So Max had noticed something. 

            "He seems so weird." Said Hilary

            "Yeah." Added Kenny

            Ray chose his words carefully. "He dropped this." He said, and took the half a bit chip out of his pocket. 

            "It's Dranzer." Gasped Kevin.

            Ray only nodded.

            "You know, it's suspicious that we all slept in on the same day." Said Hilary.

            Tyson nodded. "Yeah." Then a thought occurred to his mind. "Wait. Dragoon hasn't talked to me all morning." He said.

            "Draciel hasn't either." It was his turn to gasp.

All the White Tigers, Kenny and Hilary looked shocked.

            "Sleeping gas." Said Kai. 

            All of them turned to look behind them.

            "So you've been listening all along," said Lee.

            "So what if I have?" he snapped back.

            "Sorry, didn't realize you'd get offended so quickly."

            "Cool down, you two." Said Ray.

            "So you've all slept in?" asked Mariah

            "Yeah." Said Ray.

            "But wasn't Kai…" Tyson paused to look at the teen.

            "Ray's right."

            Max took out his blade. "Draciel's intact." He said.

            "Yeah." Said Tyson when he took out Dragoon.

            "I don't get it." Commented Kenny. "It seems that you're the only one with a cracked bit chip." 

            "I wonder who did this?" asked Ray

            "I did." Kai said.

            All of them looked at him. Kai sighed. He didn't even bother glaring at Kenny. He would never have tears, he told himself. "So, Kenny. You don't know the characteristics of a true bit chip? And you call yourself an expert on beyblades."  

            "What do you mean?" he asked

            "A bit chip is indestructible as long as it has a bit beast inside it." He said.

            "And where did you get this?" asked Tyson

            "Take my word for it: I've been blading for much longer than you have." With that, he walked out of the room.

            Max shook his head. "I tried calling Draciel. It didn't work."

            "I'm not even going to bother asking for Dragoon. He might be playing a prank on me, and anyway, I bet he wouldn't be able to keep silent for the day."

            Max contemplated it. "I have a plan. It might not be the brilliantest plan, but it might work."

            "Oh you mean that guy from that show, "It's so outrageous it might just work.'" Said Dizzi

            "Dizzi can you be quiet?" 

            "I've been quiet for the last twenty minutes."

            "Oh yeah. About what Kai said about bit chips, is that true?"

            "I'm not supposed to talk."

            "Let's be quiet," said Lee, "I want to hear what Max has to say."

            Max took a deep breath. The guys wouldn't like what he had in mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            So that's my chapter. *breathes* Please review. 

            BlackWingsFallenAngel: You took that fic off? Well…the world's better without it. No I'm just kidding it was great. Why?

            The Tigris: What are you talking about? I don't understand. Alternative fic? What idea? AHH SO MANY QUESTIONS!


	6. The Plan

UniGirl: Happy late Easter! Yeah, I know I'm pathetic. Oh this chapter is up at this time when it should have been up in two weeks because of **Izumi Princess of Darkness**' review where she threatened to chop Kai up into itzy bitzy pieces. *glompz Kai*

Kai: Ger—off

UniGirl: *puppy pout*

Kai: *walks away*

UniGirl: Oh how can I make him notice me? ;_; 

Kai: You can't

UniGirl: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: The Plan

            Max took a deep breath. Everyone was listening intently. "The kid who took our bit beasts, I think, was the same kid who battled Ray the other day."

            Ray nodded. "That makes sense."

            "So anyway, the remains of the village…there isn't a lot." Max continued mumbling, casting a sideways glance at Lee.

            "I guess." 

            "I was thinking…if we could find the place where that kid is…"

            "YOU WANT US TO BREAK INTO SOMEBODY ELSE'S PLACE?" asked Hilary.

            Max nodded. He had expected this.

            Kevin stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It might work."

            "The fact remains, is, that if we get everyone to evacuate, then they'll know…I've…" Ray broke off.

            "Don't worry, Ray, You've let them down once it certainly won't matter if you do it again." 

            Everyone glared at Dizzi. "Dizzi can't you be quiet for at least a minute?" asked Kenny.

            "Look who's talking, chief. I haven't said anything for the last little while."

            Kenny sighed. She was right, after all.

            "Well let's get…" he stopped as a small figure jumped down in front of the door.

            "Kevin?" asked Mariah

            "What?" 

            Mariah spun around. "Oh sorry, I'm just so used to you doing that sort of thing."

            "So who are you?" asked Gary

            "Aw, you don't remember me. I'm insulted."    

            "Wait. You're the guy who took Driger, aren't you?" asked Ray.

            He nodded. "And now I've saved you the trouble of looking for me."

            He was short and, like last time, a hood covered his head. 

            "Who are you?" asked a cold voice from behind him.

            He turned. "Why do you want to know?"

            "Because," said Kai.

            Before anyone could do anything, he turned and ran off.

            "Hey come back here." Said Tyson as he started running.

            "TYSON!" screamed Hilary.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            /Ow…Draciel you're kicking me./

            /Oh sorry./

            /Dranzer I'm burning./

            /Do you think I care?/

            /What is happening here?/ A new voice came in.

            /DRIGER!/ screamed Dranzer.

            /Huh? How'd you get here?/

            /Dunno. We were sleeping./

            /Wow, that's a big surprise./

            /Hey./

            Two people, a man and a boy, were in the room. The man was giving instructions.

            "Yes sir," the boy said before moving to the place where the bit beasts lay.

            In a second, the three bit beasts were out and placed into long wide tubes filled with a foreign green liquid.

            /What is this place?/ asked Dragoon

            /I don't know./

            /Driger, anything?/

            Driger made no reply.

            /Driger?/

            /We've been betrayed./

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The kid stopped at a deep well in the outskirts of the village. He waited.

"Man that kid is fast." 

            "That's a great thing, Kevin, coming from you."

            "Well I like being the fastest one."

            Tyson stopped at a fork in the road. "Which way did he go?" he asked

            "Um…" 

            "I don't know," said Ray finally.

            "Now what do we do?" asked Mariah.

            "What else?" asked Kai.

            Everyone turned.

            "Oh I get it," said Max. "We split up."

            "Everyone hit yourself on the head." Said Dizzi

            Kenny hit himself on the head. "Can you offer advice when we need it?"

            "Yes."

            "Thank you."

            "Okay then…"

            "DIZZI!"

            "What you need advice,"

            "About?"

            "Who goes in what group, stupid."

            Kenny found that a very hard insult.

            "Anyway, I suggest that, since there are ten of us, there should be five in each group."

            "Wow thanks, Dizzi, we really couldn't have figured that out," drawled Tyson.

            "I'm not done. I think that Tyson, Max, Gary…"

            Hilary automatically moved towards Tyson.

            Dizzi chuckled. "Okay Hilary, and Mariah should be…"

            She stopped as Mariah shook her head furiously.

            Everyone stared.

            "What?" 

            Ray shook his head. "Nothing."

            "Okay then, we'll have Kevin take left."

            "And the rest of us take right."

            "Gee, I didn't know that this would be such a task." Said Ray as he ran.

            "Knowing Dizzi, it is."

            "Hey!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A few signals appeared on the computer screen.

            "What is that?" asked the boy.

            "The bit beasts are communicating." 

            "I'll decode it."

            /Who did it?/

            Driger was silent.

            /Who?/

            Still he made no reply.

            /We won't tell./ pleaded Draciel

            /I…um…/

            The boy gasped. They were going to know. He didn't want this happening. "Sir, come quickly."

            The man came over and gave a sharp glance at the screen. Then he pressed a black button on the counter in front of the tube where Driger lay trapped.

            /It was…/ Driger gasped for breath and then fell down unconscious.

            /DRIGER!/ called Dranzer.

            Dragoon sighed. /Don't worry about him./

            /DON'T WORRY? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?/

            /Calm down, Dranzer. Dragoon, just…/

            /What?/

            /BE QUIET!/

            /And I thought she liked me./

            /HOW DID YOU KNOW?/

            /um…uh…/

            /He's been spying on you./

            /Dranz…why don't you…just be quiet?/

            /Don't worry, Dragoon, I'm reserved./

            /WHAT?/

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ray stopped at a small hole where a boy was standing. He was wearing exactly the same clothes as the one before, though he was sure this one looked taller.

            "Finally caught up. And they said you were fast, Ray."

            "What do you want?"

            He jumped down the hole. 

            Mariah walked up to it and looked down. "I can't see the bottom."

            "I'm going in." said Ray.

            "What if it's a trap?" asked Kenny

            "We'll never know." Said Lee.

            Alright. Let's go. Ray jumped down the hole. 

            "I'm coming Ray!" said Mariah. She then jumped, followed by Lee and Kai. Kenny hesitated. 

            "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

            "Come on, Chief."

            "Okay fine." He screwed his eyes, backed off, and broke at a run.

            The tunnel was slimy and wet. It seemed endless. There were twists and turns.

            "Oh, Dizzi, I feel sick."

            "Don't talk to me about feeling sick. I'm a computer."

            After what seemed like forever, they were dumped into cold stone floor.

            "Now where is the brat?"

            Lee turned around. "Where's Kenny?"

            Then distinct screaming was heard, and Kenny fell out of the tunnel, right on top of Mariah.

            "Get off."

            "Okay."

            Ray chuckled. "Does that answer your question?"

            Suddenly, the lights turned on, though very dimly. 

            "Dranzer." Kai ran off to the direction of one of the tubes.

            /KAI!/

            /DRANZER/

            /What happened?/ asked Dranzer

            there was no reply.

            /I can't hear him./

            /Ha ha too bad./ replied Draciel

            /Hmph. Thanks for the help./

            Meanwhile, Kai was still screaming.

            The Ray ran up to his bit beast. 

            /DRIGER?/

            he abruptly gave up when he noticed it was unconscious. 

            "Where's Galux?" asked Mariah

            Kai walked off. 

            "What happened?"

            "Something is blocking them."

            "Dizzi?"

            "What?"

            "Anything?"

            "You would better run and hide."               

            "Why?"

            "Wait, where's the brat?" asked Ray

            "Looking for me?" drawled a cold voice from a corridor.

            "I knew you'd come for your precious bit beasts." Said another voice.

            Kai's head snapped up. He'd recognise it anywhere. He smirked. "Boris. What are you doing here?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile, Tyson's group had gotten to the well.

            "There you are, you freak."

            "Wow, took you long enough."

            "WHO ARE YOU?"

            The kid smirked, and then pulled back his hood.

            "Ian?" inquired Max

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai: That was the lamest chapter you've ever wrote

UniGirl: I know. *sigh* But I found a way to make you notice me

Kai: I'm so scared

UniGirl: You should be. *snaps fingers* *lights turn on in corner of room showing a blue blade in chains with a power drill above it.*

Kai: HOW'D YOU GET DRANZER?

UniGirl: I'm an authoress. I have MAP

Kai: Why you *CENSORED*

Please read and review. This is the second last chapter. I think. Depends on how long my next chapter will be.

The Tigris: Cool. Tell me when it's up. 

Izumi Princess of Darkness: OMG Nice name. That was a funny review. Cracked me up. Thanks. I really needed comic relief. So please save Kai. *squealz* You certainly have a way of telling me things that isn't offensive. I know I made Kai sound weak. I kinda looked that and had half a mind to change it…well I'm way too lazy.

Tomgirl27: *glompz* I missed you! You're such a good person to talk to. Please update your fic. Yeah. Of course if all bit beasts are stolen, then theres gotta be someone around doing something wrong. Of course its not that it's new to the Bladebreakers

Britt: I LOVE Dizzi. She's not in Grev. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I loved Dizzi's remarks it's really funny. She's sarcastic and fooling around when we don't need it. Lightens the mood of many eppies. ^^


	7. The Shock

UniGirl: Hi guys. I'm going to be putting everything that usually goes at the end here, since the effect of the conclusion will be much stronger. Yes. This is the last chapter of All That Matters, and I will be starting a new fic shortly. This is my first completed fic. No, dear all Beyblade fans, it won't be a Beyblade fic. Maybe if I really feel like it and have more updating time, I might write another Beyblade fic, since I've already got a good idea, but nope, I'm trying my hand at writing Inuyasha. Oh I might write one shots from time to time, and you always have EIF.

Every piece of writing starts from somewhere. This fic was inspired by one sentence in the third book of Garth Nix's the Seventh Tower

            "Maybe someday you will be betrayed by one you thought a friend."

                                                                        ~Milla

So if you're wondering where I get these crazy ideas, they're from everywhere. Now you know how this is going to end. Now you know who's behind this. But ah whatever.

No, there will be no sequel. You might hate me after you read this, but there will be no sequel. The ending was inspired by the Animorphs series where that ending was very effective. That's all. 

I'd like to thank **Britt** and **The Tigris** for your continued support. You don't know how much this means to me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: The Shock.

            "Now what do you want Boris?"

            "I've already got what I want." With that, he turned and left. 

            Ray swore loudly. 

            Mariah turned to look at him. 

            "What?"

            "Oh, it's just that I've never heard you swear before." She said in a mild interested voice.

            "Wow." Said Dizzi. "And we thought they knew each other well…"

            "I thought Mariah liked Ray."

            Mariah blushed furiously and Ray looked away. 

            Lee stepped up to the corridor. "Let's go."

            "Okay." The rest of them followed. 

            The hallways were lit, unusual for people like Boris. Cameras were watching them from all angles. Ray gave a nervous shudder and Kenny had his back against the wall and his computer in his arms. 

            "I'm scared, guys." Stuttered Kenny

            "It's okay, Chief." Said Ray.

            To tell the truth, Ray was very scared himself. Driger wasn't here to watch his back now. It wasn't every day that your spirit guardian left you. 

            It wasn't long until they hit a fork. 

            "Okay. Ray and I will take left. Lee, you, Kai and Kenny should take right." Said Mariah.

            "I wonder why…" commented Lee.

            Mariah blushed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "What are you doing here Ian?"

            "What do you think?"

            "Let me guess," remarked Tyson, "Getting plastic surgery for that nose of yours?"

            Ian glared, but other than that, he made no reply. 

            "Ladies first," he invited Hilary to jump as he opened the cover on the well.

            "You think I'm crazy?" she asked

            "Oh. You're obviously suspicious."

            "We have a good reason to be."

            "Fine, I'll go." He stepped into the old well.

            "I guess we follow him." Said Kevin. 

            "Are you crazy?"

            "What other choice do we have?"

            "He's got a point. You do want Dragoon back, don't you?"

            Tyson frowned. "Fine. Have it your way."

            Kevin jumped down the well.

            [A/N this reminds me of Inuyasha…]

            "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Max

            "I'm not going in. I just washed my clothes yesterday, and I don't want to get them dirty again." Retorted Hilary.

            "Hil, let's go." Sighed Tyson

            "TYSON!" 

            Tyson jumped into the well. 

            Hilary glared. "Someday I will make him pay for messing up my dress." She huffed. Then she jumped in.

            Max sighed. "Teens these days." He muttered to himself.

            The pathway was slimy and there were green algae all along the sides. It was filthy. Finally, Max hit the floor with an unpleasant bump.

            "Took you guys long enough." Ian smirked.

            "What do you want?"

            He made no reply. 

            "Where are you taking us?"

            Ian just smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai followed after Kenny and Lee. There was something suspicious here. He was sure of it. His feet tapped the floor rhythmically. 

            "I wonder why there are no guards." Asked Kenny suddenly.

            "Probably there are, but they must have something planned." Answered Lee.

            "They probably do, knowing Boris."

            "Something dirty, no doubt."

            Kai nodded.

            They reached another fork. Kai and Lee looked at each other for a moment before Lee spoke up. 

            "I'll take right with Kenny. You can go on alone, can't you?" 

            Kai glared. "Yes I can."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Tala?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "Kai has reached location F. He will be in location 3 shortly."

            "Yes, sir." 

            "You should go wait for him."

            "Yes, sir."

            Tala patted his blade softly. He had a long whip in his other hand. _Kai, I'll be waiting. And I'll make you regret everything you've done._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ian reached a room and invited the gang inside. 

            "For the last time, what do you want?"

            Ian smirked again, and signalled. The doors slammed shut. 

            "We're gonna watch your friends suffer. A screen turned on, and Max recognised the two people there. 

            "It's Ray and Mariah."

            "What happened to Chief and the others?"

            "They split up." 

            Heads turned to look at the three foot tall boy standing in the corner. 

            "How did you know?"

            "Surveillance cameras." He smirked again.

            They watched, and then, one by one, their faces turned into surprise. "How could you?" asked Max

            Ian smirked yet again.

            Tyson held up his blade.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't have bit beasts." Said a voice from behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kai reached a room at the end of the corridor. He stopped, and, showing only a hint of hesitation, pushed open the door.

            The doors slammed shut behind him.

            Kai turned, but felt searing pain behind him and abruptly looked back.

            "Who's there?"

            "Kai, what a pleasure to meet you here." The lights turned on. 

            "Tala," he growled.

            Tala nodded, and Wolborg flew back to his hand. 

            "We're going to settle our score even. Here and now."

            Kai didn't bother glancing behind him. "Fine." He brought his foot up to his hand and produced a knife from his boot. 

            "You still have that?" Tala eyed the knife.

            "I haven't abandoned self defence."

            "It doesn't matter. Dranzer can't save you now, like he did last time."

*****Flashback*****

            "You're dead," smirked Tala as he brought a spear down on the wounded and bloody Kai.

            Kai forced himself to get up and run, but tripped over a small pebble and fell down again.

            Tala aimed the spear right at Kai's head.

            It stopped in mid air.

            "What?"

            "Kai looked at him with eyes as puzzled as Tala's."

            The truth dawned on the redhead first. "Dranzer." He hissed.

            Flames shot up from the barrier and demolished the flint on Tala's spear.

            Kai was ready, his knife in his hand.

*****End Flashback*****

            The odds were stacked for him. They were both weak. And Kai still had failed to finish Tala off. And they both knew exactly why.

            "Where's your…"

            "I've pronounced a change of weapon."

            Kai winced as Wolborg sliced his back, sending flecks of blood flying.

            "How did that happen?"

            "Skill."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ray and Mariah were crawling along a narrow tunnel, Ray in front, and Mariah behind. It had been like this for what seemed like an hour. They were both exhausted.

            "Ray?"

            "Yes?"

            "What if we don't get out of here alive?"

            "Don't worry, we will."

            Mariah was silent. Her hand touched her blade.

            Up ahead, there came a tiny speck of light.

            "Do you see that?" asked Ray

            "Yeah," 

            "Let's hurry."

            Ray quickened the movement of his hands and feet, but stopped as he drew nearer.

            "What's up?"

            Ray gasped. Kenny was there, unconscious, tied to a pole. And behind him was…

            "Surprised to see me?"

            "Lee…"

            "Why, after all you've done to the village? Serves you right."

            "Lee…why?"

            "Driger's mine. That's why. He always was."

            At this point, Ray had forgotten his bit beast. He forgot everything, his friends, his village, he just couldn't get that picture, the smirking Lee, out of his head. He turned back to run. 

            He bumped into something.

            "Let's move, Mariah."

            Mariah didn't budge.

            That was when it had dawned on him. The White Tigers…they had planned this out with BioVolt. He remembered Mariah automatically moving towards him. Lee had suggested how they were to split up. He had played along, not suspecting anything.

            "Sorry, Ray."

            There was no escape for him.

            He was dead. He wasn't worthy of Driger, if he had fallen into such a simple plan. 

            Lee stood there, smirking triumphantly.

            The tunnel sealed off, and cuffs sprang from the wall and wound themselves around Ray's wrists.

            Mariah was leaning dangerously close. 

            "I love you, Ray, I really do." She whispered, barely audible.

            Ray would have wanted to respond, tell her he felt the same way, but he never got a chance to, because, at that precise moment, her claws found his neck.


End file.
